


Watanabe Risao

by mnk_keyakinogi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Het, Smut, risaneru - Freeform, risaoxneru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnk_keyakinogi/pseuds/mnk_keyakinogi
Summary: Het Genderbend Risao x Neru!You've been warned lmao
Relationships: Nagahama Neru/Watanabe Risa
Kudos: 4





	Watanabe Risao

**Author's Note:**

> Het Genderbend Risao x Neru!  
> You've been warned lmao

Neru's pov

I hear Yui sigh into the phone.

"I feel like they're never home nowadays. Oh, by the way, Risao's coming down this weekend just letting you know."

"And you're only telling me this now why?"

Risao is Yui's older brother by a year. He's twenty-one, five-foot-ten with an athlete's build from all his high school volleyball playing. He had hair that complimented well with his nicely tan skin, and although he was a gentleman, he always had a smirk on his face that gave him that bad boy-like image. He was literally sex on legs.

Back in high school I used to have this massive crush on him Yui would tease me about, but because he was my best friend's older brother, I couldn't help but to see him as an annoying older brother also. I hadn't seen Risao since his graduation, so I wondered if he was still his annoying self, or if he'd finally grown some balls and matured.

"Because then where's the surprise in that." She teases. "Head over soon, okay? I'm getting lonely."

"Mmkaay."

After my shift finished, I made my way over to Yui's house. Pulling up into her driveway, I see Risao's old little Subaru he'd been driving since his last year in high school. There were a few memories in that car... I smile at that. Yui's car wasn't in sight. She must've gone up the road.

I tie my hair into a small ponytail and touch up on my light makeup, ready to impress no one in particular, and gather my things before proceeding to knock on the door.

The door opens and there stood Risao looking a lot more grown up than how he used to look three years ago when I'd last seen him. His hair in the past was long, and shaggy. Now it was a lighter tint of brown, shorter with bangs slightly too long. It made me want to run my fingers through them a lot more. He grew a bit in height, maybe an inch or two, a faint stubble of facial hair under his perfect little nose. He still held that stripping gaze with his eyes, and his smirk... oh, his smirk still had me buckling in the knees. He was breathtakingly handsome.

"Hey, _Neruneruneru_." He mocks in his husky voice, looking down on me. "I see you haven't changed a bit-- hold on is that a grey hair--"

I swat his pointed finger and look at him annoyed. Yup, he's still the same Risao. A lot hotter, but still very annoying.

"Uh! How rude!" I stifled a laugh as I entered the house. "Where's Pon?" I ask, placing my bag on the sofa, stretching my stiff limbs from slouching and being on my feet all day.

"She went up the road to get a few things." Risao says eyeing me. "What's with the outfit?"

I look down at myself and scoff at him.

"I'll have you know I'd worked on this brilliant three set piece for a year, and proud of it. You should really follow this stuff, then you wouldn't still be wearing clothes that stick to you." I breathe and stretch more, groaning in the process.

I hear movement behind me, but before my mind could fully process where it was coming from, Risao was already behind me with his hands on my shoulders. As soon as his fingers started massaging, I, without much hesitation, submitted into him.

"You seemed a little tense."

He massages with his thumbs, digging deep for that specific part of my shoulders that needed his tender loving. He found it and I couldn't help but release a groan as I closed my eyes, falling limp under his touch. I hear and feel him exhale on me as he continues to press. The air around us itself becomes quite tense as Risao steps closer, my bottom accidentally, or so I'd like to think, gently brushing his front and good lord just let him take me now. Risao loosens his grip, gently caressing the back of my neck after all the tension was worked out.

"Better?"

"Mmm.. Thank you."

Suddenly the door opens revealing Pon with a bag containing snacks and other groceries.

"What's going on here?" She asks, placing the bag on the floor, looking between myself and her brother. with a smirk. "Stop harassing my best friend and put the food away."

Yui reached for my hand, pulling me away as I quickly grabbed my bag from the sofa. I let her drag me up the stairs and into her room, but not before seeing Risao's smirk he had playing on his lips.  
  


For the rest of the night, we don't see or hear from Risao. When he visits, he usually stays in the guest room closest to the kitchen downstairs, and is always quiet. Yui and I did our regular sleepover stuff like games, gossip, talking about boys.. and girl's, eating junk food until our stomachs demanded it to stop, and do our nails. At around midnight, I strip and shower, as Yui brushes her teeth. Some friendships still don't ever reach that stage of seeing each other naked, but for us it's always been normal, and it's never been a problem.

We spent our night watching reruns of late night variety shows, and as always, Yui fell asleep first, leaving me alone and wide awake at 11PM. I turned the television off, grabbed our empty glasses, and packets of potato chips to take to the kitchen. I tiptoed quietly, afraid of waking Risao up who was a very light sleeper. Successfully placing the glasses in the sink without a single clutter noise, the potato chip packet became my worst enemy. To prevent them from going stale, I had to somehow seal the packet tightly, and to do that I held it by the corners, prepared for the worst. Making sure I had gotten all the air out first before rolling, the amount of noise it made would have no doubt woken Risao up, however, I heard no commotion from inside his room. I sigh in relief as I fix my frozen-like state and breathe out, turning only to bump into something hard.

"Oof..."

I push myself away feeling the unknown warmth and look up. It was Risao, in nothing but his loose pants. Having already been in the darkness for some time, my vision was able to adjust quickly. I let my eyes wander down his near naked state, my eyes travelling over his bare toned body, his pants hung low revealing the top of his prominent v-shape, then lower and hello, sweet Jesus. I subconsciously lick my lips at the sight.

"It'll last longer if you take a picture, y'know." My eyes shoot back up to find Risao smirking with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"U-uh...I wasn't..." I feel the heat in my cheeks rise as I look to the side, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Is my sister asleep?"

I nod, "She fell asleep on me about an hour ago." I shrug as I see him in the corner of my eye stepping closer.

"I couldn't help but be a little curious about the two of you. Like what do you guys do when me or my parents aren't around. Do you have guys over?"

I look at him again, "That's none of your business."

He takes another step closer, and smirks, almost making my knees buckle before him. Gosh, he's so hot right now, I mentally moan in pleasure at the sight.

"That's true. It's none of my business. Maybe you two stay up and, I don't know, fool around."

This time he had a gleam in his eyes as he grinned wider.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"You know exactly what I mean. The last time I came over I can recall the both of you making out and having sex."

"I..."

At a loss for words, I switched my gaze to the alphabetical magnets on their fridge. What was I to say to that? Reveal that his sister is homosexual? Plus it only happened the one time for a girl Yui was sexually confused about.

"I know you're not as innocent as you play yourself to be."

Risao was now flush against me. I gasped at the contact as I felt his hardness through his pants, and attempted to push him away.

"Stop Risao, this isn't funny." I slide past him, but he grabs my wrist, pulling me back against him, my backside now against him just like earlier.

"Both you and I know I'm not kidding around, Neru."

"I don't.... This is wrong.." I say hoping to sound convincing only to come out broken, the desire in me wanting him so badly.

He grabs my hand and gently places it over the tent in his pants.

"This is what you do to me, Neru."

I bite my lip, secretly loving how nice it sounded hearing him say my nickname like that. My breathing shallows, and I can hear my own pulse coursing through me the more turned on I got. He slides a hand under and up my shirt, tracing his fingers around my erect nipples before cupping my bare breast.

"Risao.." I whimper softly as the desire to turn around and kiss him became too much, a plea and consent for him to do as he wished with me.

On queue, he turns me, picking me up with ease, and sets me on the kitchen counter. Wasting no time, his hungry lips met with mine. We both moan at the rough contact. I let my awkward hands run up, my fingers finding his locks, a desire I've always had since high school. His hair smells nice, I randomly think to myself as I gripped and pulled, deepening the kiss more.

He groans, "Mmm, I knew you were the type that likes it rough."

He pulls me forward, my shirt pushed up as my bottom now hangs close to the edge, bare legs instinctively spreading wider for him. In between our kisses, I feel how hard he is against me as it poked my clothed sex. The feeling of his tongue gliding across mine was sensational, my lower region yearning to be touched the same way. Breaking away from our heated kiss, he took the opportunity to trail down, leaving behind love marks. Risao bunches the fabric of my shirt before raising it off my now sticky body.

I gather whatever strength I had in me and reach for his trousers, stroking him through the thin material. Risao throws his head back with a silent moan. His fully erect member springing free as I pull the waistband down. I slip off the counter and onto my knees, giving him a few pumps with my hands before replacing it with my mouth. I looked up, watching him watch me as my lips slowly slid over his head and length. Risao groans in pleasure at the new feeling. I bob my head as he grabs my hair into his hands, scrunching it into one as he starts thrusting and pushing himself deeper.

I jerk back in need of oxygen, his girth dripping, soaked in saliva. We repeat that a few more times before he finally pulls me up. Risao strokes himself, spreading my saliva as lubricant as he pulls his trousers further down his legs. He hooks an arm underneath one of my legs and raises it, holding me close against himself and the kitchen counter. With his free hand, he moves the underwear I still had on to the side over my folds, my core now open and vulnerable. Positioning himself, he pushes into me, the head of his girth easily slipping through my folds and into me.

Risao thrusts everything into me at a fast pace, my arms wrapping around his neck for support. My body shakes, and my breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. He slows, pushing the head deep in as far as he could and retracts, repeating that over and over. My breathing was fast, the hot air from my mouth hitting his ear as I pulled him closer. With the angle he was thrusting in, I feel him sliding against the roof of my walls, hitting me deeply in the right places, sending a new feeling to my core. I close my eyes and savor the feeling with him, the both of us moaning and grunting at the feelings we gave each other.

The kitchen lights flickers on, startling Risao and I to a stop.

"Oh, gross you two! Do that in the fucking room!" Yui yells, shielding her eyes from her brother and best friend's intimate moment. "I fucking cook on that counter! You better deep clean that shit, Jesus Christ," she continues to rant, walking away from the two that remained frozen in the kitchen, her voice fading off followed by the sound of her door slamming shut.

We looked at each and burst out laughing, not caring if the moment was totally ruined by Yui.

Our laughing died down. I let my eyes travel over him again.

Now that the lights were on, I could clearly see the built up sweat on our bodies, and... and him still in me.

I blush and look away.

"Oh." Risao pulls out of me, causing me to let out a small moan, then proceeds to fixing my undergarment before pulling up his own trousers, his girth still hard and standing as he had not been able to finish. He hands me my shirt, "You should probably head up to Pon.. I'll take care of...this." He laughs.

"Can I... stay with you tonight?" Risao snaps his head at me, watching as I refrained from putting my shirt on. "I mean, if you'd like me to that is. We have Pon's okay." I smirk up at him.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Find my other stories on wp @syky_kyknogi


End file.
